Hate
by Samjok-o
Summary: When Evan snaps (the eventuality of the event is laughable but still) Evan will snap hard and his misguided hate will rest upon Freud. Evan centric story. It delves into a darker path where Evan does not love Freud like the rest did. Part of the To BE series.


**Hate**

When Evan snaps (the eventuality of the event is laughable but still) Evan will snap hard and his misguided hate will rest upon Freud.

* * *

Evan a country bumpkin, raised in a farm with the pigs and the roosters. He was a kind but clumsy kid, smiling all the time. He was homeschooled, he knew basic math and how to read and write, but not much more. He played with the other kids when he had time and did what he was told.

Evan did not face the pain of public schooling, of how cruel the world was. Bullying, and conmen that rested in the corners. He was raised in a perfect peaceful bubble, where everything was safe and sound. He may have felt physical pain (falling off the barn roof, getting an awful large splinter), but never anything emotional.

When he had the strange dream about the dragon he knew his life would change. It had been a bright peaceful morning when he woke up with the mark on his hand. He went off to start his day normally, and then fell and found Mir's egg. When Mir hatched, it was when his life completely and fully changed. The cute bright ball of energy dragged him around to help others. Evan followed him filled with determination and innocent belief everything was going to be fine.

It wasn't.

Evan has grown. People praised him for being him! From saving them, staring at him in awe as they shook their heads in confusion to see Evan, the clumsy little boy into a strong hero. Evan was proud, so proud of helping others and helping himself grow into being a hero. He was proud of it. Grown from the little boy that smiled at everything and was so eager to help. He changed. From his trips to the Golden Beach resort, to being tricked by Hiver, to meeting Afrien, he had changed.

Afrien told him about Freud. Evan nodded his head and accepted it, of course somebody else was before him, a hero he would admire and look up to but didn't have to worry about. Freud was a good man, Evan knew, but he was silently guilty of being glad the man was dead. Evan didn't want to be a shadow. Evan wanted to be the proud boy with his own name.

He was Evan the hero, with a strange lizard that looked like a dragon.

Evan loved Mir. They fitted each other perfectly. Mir knew what to say, and his little odd questions amused him. Evan and Mir teased each other and fell into perfect balance. Evan wondered what Afrien and Freud were like, if they were as close as they were.

Everything changed when he met the heroes. They rushed up to him and called him 'Freud!' with such joy Evan wilted. He didn't want to disappoint their joy and happiness, he didn't want to disappoint them. But he did.

Evan didn't know Freud was that great of a man. That he was flawless, that he was brave, and perfect. He didn't get tricked by the Black wings, he always knew what to do. Evan was only a shoddy second rate replacement at best, and a failure at worst. Freud was so much better than Evan, who was only a boy growing out from Henseys while Freud was a great man who was a prodigy at magic. Evan was nothing like him.

Gone was Evan the hero, Evan who only had this power because of Mir and only because Freud wasn't around.

Evan wasn't special. Now that Evan knew he wished desperately that Freud was alive. He couldn't do this, he wasn't perfect. Freud knew everything, how to do all the complex spells and had years of experience. Freud left behind a legacy that crushed Evan.

Evan knew, but couldn't do it.

Evan knew he should hate the Black mage for causing the whole mess in the first place. The killing of Mir's family, the devastation 500 years ago. He hated Black mage whole heartedly, but a small bit of black rage slipped towards Freud. If Freud was alive Evan wouldn't have to be a failure of a replacement. That the heroes looked at him with faraway morose looks seeing him, but not really seeing him. They stared at him like a ghost which they didn't know how to exorcise. Freud, Freud, Freud, did they not see any of his mistakes?! Did they only see the perfect man? Surely Freud must have sinned, must have done some horrible deed. He can't be as perfect as they claimed he was. That great, that powerful, that benevolent. That he was a far worse man then they said he wasn't. But Freud was now gone, and Evan was left facing an image to become far bigger and taller and greater than he was.

He knew it was all the Black mage's fault, but he couldn't help but hate Freud and how he looked for this. Evan secretly hated facing the heroes. He could see through their joking gentle masks, the looks of melancholy that leaked through when they saw his face.

Evan loved Mir, but Mir never had to face what Evan did. Mir didn't have to be perfect with all the people pressuring him. But Evan did. If Evan wasn't then he would be even worse of a failure than he already was.

* * *

I refuse to believe other than Shade there is no other solid cannon instance that the Heroes have accidently called him Freud. I absolutely refuse with vicious passion about this. Evan is such a sweet child that grows, but he faces a big challenge called Freud. While in heroes of Maple it seems the heroes and Evan have accepted that Evan is not Freud and cannot be Freud, but you can still see the underlying tension as when the demon tried to convince Evan offering him to be a greater magician than Freud. From what I can tell Freud is a prefect great man with radical ideas (which is a revolutionary idea in Mapleword), I haven't heard or seen anything about him that is "bad". While a lot of the maple fandom (by I mean the Korean fandom since the American one is kinda limp and dead on its side) speculate that Freud is evil but there's like literally no evidence what-so-ever pointing towards this. Idk man Freud is too good to be true. Too good. . .


End file.
